


任务未完成

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 一个告诫某仁不要拆CP的故事（雾）
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	任务未完成

**Author's Note:**

> 无妻无子设定，伪科幻

01  
“我要去挑战这个任务。”她说，将一叠厚厚的卷宗甩在了管理者的桌子上。  
“你要考虑好，”管理者很耐心地说，“这个任务很难完成，在以往的几十年甚至上百年中，有不少优秀的挑战者愿意去挑战这个任务，但是他们到最后都没有成功。你可以去考虑考虑其它的任务。”  
“我要去挑战这个任务，”她又说了一遍，声音坚定。  
此刻是3039年，银河系的一颗被命名为L9R11的行星上。  
这颗星球是整个银河系的中枢，这里可以看见几万光年之内的每一颗行星上的生命轨迹，并且可以随意地创造出不同的平行世界。有一家公司在一百来年以前在这里创立，雇佣着大量相当优秀的成员去改写不同星球不同时间点发生的事件，来研究与此相对应的后果。  
宇宙中，毕竟是有无限种可能。  
管理者是这家公司的总老板，而他今天所面对的这个成员，是公司里的一位佼佼者。  
她虽然只踏入这家公司五年，但是她的所有任务都很出色的完成，没有过失败，没有过错误，甚至不会需要任何的倒带重来等特殊帮助，百分之百，一击必中，是她一贯的准则和作风。  
“我从来，也永远不需要第二次机会。”在几个月前，她在阿斯加德完成了一项百年来从未有人破解过的五星任务后，她曾这么向全宇宙宣告。  
管理者信任她的能力，但是当她提出要挑战眼前摆在他桌子上的这个任务的时候，他也不得不倒吸一口冷气。  
任务911号，堪称所有存在的任务中难度最高的一个，无数优秀的，出色的，甚至可以被称作天才的成员都没有一个成功过，就连管理层都对此谈之色变，长期将此任务束之高阁，被列为最高难度，不需要任何星级来标注和评判。  
“你确定？”管理者还是需要再确认一遍，这个任务对外是绝对保密的，每一次只有任务的执行者在下定决心挑战之后，才会由管理者亲自将卷宗给解开。  
“我确定。”她很有自信。  
管理者看她的眼神里略带同情，找出刀子打开了这份卷宗。  
“第911号任务：  
难度：N/A   
执行地点：太阳系，地球，德国多特蒙德以及慕尼黑，波兰华沙  
执行时间：2012年左右  
任务内容：让罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基和马尔科·罗伊斯不再相爱  
特殊加成：该任务不限完成次数，失败后可以倒带重来，并由任务挑战者决定开始时间及具体地点，有且仅有当任务挑战者主动认输退出任务时，该任务才会算为挑战失败。”  
她瞠目结舌，在她的一切经历里，从来没有任何一个任务有过如此金手指的加成，而当她再去翻阅卷宗的第二页，历任挑战者的名单时，她看见了自己耳熟能详以及深深景仰着的一切前辈。  
在挑战者之下，任务成功率的那一栏是一个巨大的而又刺眼的0%。  
她提笔在挑战者的名单上签下了自己的名字。  
100多年以前的地球，在她看来没有任何会让任务失败的理由。

02  
沉睡了十余年的911号任务又迎来了新的一位挑战者，全宇宙都为此而沸腾了。  
来自各个星球的媒体记者们将聚光灯对准了这位新秀，他们去盘点了过去企图挑战这个任务的所有人员，有的在任务失败后就此宣布退出公司，有的则是在此任务上周旋了将近十年之久。  
博彩公司不嫌事大地开了盘，人们纷纷猜测，她究竟会成为那个受所有人敬仰的成功者，还是和她的前辈们一样，遗憾地折戟离开呢？  
管理者在这个任务上格外地宽容，给了她足够的去调研这个任务的时间。  
她仔细地研究了那个时候的一切音像资料，不由得冷笑，两个人类的足球运动员而已，911号任务的难度系数实在是过分夸大了。  
“更何况，到最后连他们自己都主动分开了。”她指着视频上拒绝了莱万拥抱的罗伊斯不屑地告诉自己的好友。  
“是啊，可是任务本身说的是不再相爱。”她的好友捧着一杯速溶咖啡，笑嘻嘻的说。  
她知道自己不能轻敌，可是她实在看不到这项任务有什么困难的地方。  
那么，任务开始吧。

03  
她把自己的第一次执行时间选择在了2011年，那个小火箭还没来得及转会多特的时候。  
黑色头发，灰绿色眼睛，波兰人。她按照莱万的形象去打扮自己。  
很好，一切都在按照她的计划行进下去，她很快得到了小火箭的芳心，罗伊斯愿意让她陪伴在自己左右，她也很快得到了罗伊斯家人的喜欢和欣赏，每个遇见过她的人都对她赞不绝口，她想，只要让罗伊斯不爱上莱万，那么这个任务也就会迎刃而解。  
她看起来势在必得。  
然后罗伊斯转会到了多特，遇见了那个波兰人。  
Total Collapse。  
她发现自己以前做的一切，都是徒劳无功。  
没关系，倒带重来。  
调整好心态，告诉自己这个任务是有一定难度的，慢慢来。  
她这次把时间选在了莱万离开了多特之后。  
她改变了自己的形象，她扮成一个波兰的足球运动员，转会到多特蒙德。  
小火箭果然对她很不一样，对她有着超出常人的关心和教导，她有意无意地去模仿莱万当年做过的一切，和他有着相似的习惯，相似的语音语调，相似的庆祝手势。  
罗伊斯曾经很担忧地问她以后会不会离开，她笑着说，不会，马尔科，我会留下来和你一起拿到沙拉盘。  
他们拿到了那个赛季的德甲冠军，在颁奖典礼结束了之后，罗伊斯开车载着她回家，说要打上几盘FIFA。  
然后他们在罗伊斯家门口遇见了莱万。  
马口，莱万说，我在这里等了你三个小时了。  
然后不过几分钟的时间，罗伊斯在和莱万短暂交涉了过后，转过身来很抱歉地告诉她，“对不起，我们能明天再一起打FIFA吗？我先开车送你回去。”  
“不必了。”她礼貌地谢绝，看着那个波兰人的手已经不安分的搂在了罗伊斯的腰上。  
她头一回明白了替身都是些什么滋味。  
倒带重来。  
这一次她把时间往后足足调整了二十年。  
罗伊斯和莱万早就已经退役了，莱万选择回到了波兰定居，而罗伊斯则仍是待在了多特蒙德，每一个比赛日都会出现在威斯特法伦的南看台上。  
她在这时候开始接触罗伊斯，她伪装成一个二十来岁的年轻球迷，主动和罗伊斯接触，和他聊家长里短，渐渐地，像她在无数个以往的任务中做到的那样获取了罗伊斯的信任。  
她又很安分的等了几年，莱万多夫斯基在一场车祸中丧生，罗伊斯说什么都要坚持去波兰参加他的葬礼。  
她咬着牙陪他去了，在葬礼上罗伊斯一直攥着她的手，哭的不能自已。  
从波兰回来了以后，她相信属于自己的时候到了，她向罗伊斯表明了爱意，可是后者笑着摇头拒绝了她。  
“对不起，我不能给你完整的爱，因为我的心里始终是想着那一个人。”  
“是莱万多夫斯基，对吗？”她问。  
罗伊斯点了点头。  
倒带重来。  
她假扮成男性，女性，假扮成罗伊斯的青梅竹马，少年队队友，假扮成德国人，波兰人，假扮成足球运动员，疯狂的球迷，在他的人生的各个节点出现，可是这一切都没有用，只要那个波兰人一出现，她所做的一切都只能付诸东流。  
她想办法阻止了莱万当年从波兰到多特的转会，那个波兰人最终成为了英超的明星。可是当罗伊斯和她在欧冠赛场上相见，只需要一场主队一场客队的比赛，两个人就可以被对方的魅力给彻底征服。  
不，她不服输，一定会是有办法的。  
她打起了罗伊斯身边队友的主意。  
罗伊斯不需要爱上她，但是只要让他们不在一起就行了。

04  
她第一个瞄上的目标是格策。  
她想办法让多特拿到了13年的欧冠冠军，之后她把格策约出来，劝他不要转会。  
“罗伊斯很喜欢你，你这样只会让他伤心。”在最后讲了一堆极具有说服性的道理之后，她这么说。  
“得了吧，谁都知道罗伊斯只喜欢莱万。”格策这么回复她。  
失败。  
她接下来想到了奥巴梅扬。  
她想办法阻止了瓦茨克和奥巴梅扬之间的那些破事儿，奥巴梅扬同意了续约，在那个赛季拿到了德甲的小钢炮。  
罗伊斯和他穿着蝙蝠侠和罗宾的衣服庆祝，她为他们拍照，她很高兴，她觉得自己的计划终于要成功了。  
之后她听见了莱万给罗伊斯打了个电话。  
奥巴梅扬最后还是没有和罗伊斯在一起。  
失败。  
不要心急，她把目标瞄准了皮什切克。  
这个陪伴着罗伊斯走过了风风雨雨的多特队副，始终不离不弃地跟在多特队长的身边。  
可是当皮什切克听了她透彻的而又理智的分析来劝说自己和罗伊斯在一起之后，他微笑着拒绝了。  
“为什么？”她大为震惊，任何数学的公式都可以证明他和罗伊斯在一起就是天作之合。  
“爱情是不能用公式来计算的，孩子。”皮什切克说，其实他这些年待在罗伊斯和莱万身边，看得比谁都透彻。  
失败。  
她是真的不甘心了。  
她不相信真的就没有办法来完成这个任务，她还考虑过利用其他人，桑乔，那个天才孩子，可是罗伊斯仍然只会把他当作自己的后辈来看待；皮扬特克，她操纵了对方从米兰到多特的转会，可是最后证明他也不过是莱万的替身而已；萨沙，这个长得和罗伊斯这么相像的孩子，但是让她期待的水仙组没有出现，相反地，罗伊斯还跟她开玩笑说，“你看萨沙长得像不像我和莱维的孩子？”  
她简直是一败涂地。  
不，还没有结束。她还有最后一个机会。

05  
为了完成任务，她已经不在乎所谓的行业准则了。  
她只是不想沦为全宇宙的笑柄，又一个“不自量力”的标志。  
她最终的一个计划，是抹杀掉罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的存在。  
在他还没有登陆德甲之前，她就杀了他，制造了一起意外事故。  
接下来的一切全部在按照她的计划行进，罗伊斯从来没有遇见过莱万，她作为罗伊斯的青梅竹马，始终陪伴在他身边，看着罗伊斯转会到多特蒙德，拿到欧冠拿到沙拉盘，在2014年和德国队一起捧起了大力神杯，再然后，一直留在了多特蒙德，成为了一个传奇。  
后来罗伊斯向她求婚的时候，她很得意，她知道自己的任务算是成功了。  
直到再然后，在蜜月旅行的时候，罗伊斯告诉她说，“我想去波兰。”  
她认为这没有什么问题。  
在他们到了华沙以后，罗伊斯看见了几个小孩子在一块场地上踢足球。  
罗伊斯走过去加入了他们，她也认为这没什么的，不就是踢一会儿足球嘛。  
直到罗伊斯告诉一个黑色头发的男孩，“你踢的真不错。”  
那个男孩说，“我妈妈说我很像我舅舅，他是一个出色的足球运动员，但是他后来因为一场意外，在要转会去多特蒙德的时候去世了。”  
罗伊斯要求看一眼那个男孩舅舅的照片。  
他最终还是遇见了罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。  
那天晚上罗伊斯告诉她，“我总觉得我的人生里，缺少了什么，它并不完整。”  
“你已经拿到所有的冠军了。”她仍然试图扭转局面。  
“不，不是，”罗伊斯摇头，“它缺少了一个不能用一切奖杯和冠军来衡量的东西。”  
“可能是爱吧。”最后罗伊斯悠悠地叹息。  
她绝望了，最后的这句话几乎宣判了她挑战的失败。  
“我宣布，退出挑战。”她疲惫地告诉管理者。

尾声  
管理者这一次还是出乎意料的宽容。  
“你已经做到最好了。”  
她摇头，她承认自己失败了，她也似乎明白了为什么自己的前辈们也都会失败。  
因为包括她在内，他们没有一个人真正的懂什么是爱情。  
她退出了公司，几年之后，她从报纸上获知了又一位野心勃勃的挑战者计划挑战911号任务。  
“放弃吧，你不会成功的。”她轻轻地说。


End file.
